Always There
by Broken and Grim Ruin
Summary: Vincent was always a boy who was harmed for anything he did. His brother, Takeo, didn't get injured as much as he did. But, his "guardian angel" soon finds him, and starts to teach him new things. What else awaits this boy in his future?
1. Angel?

**Broken: Hey guys! We know we have another story, but this shouldn't be too long.**

**Grim: Yeah. And sorry if it's not that good. I have a crush on the new guy at my school, my boyfriend pissed me off so bad today I'm thinking about breaking up with him, I have two concerts tomorrow I have to preform, and I got a new reed for a tenor sax. So, a lot of things are on my mind. **

**Broken: But, this is welcoming our three newest OCs!**

**Grim: Hope you enjoy!**

Bell smiled as she watered her flowers. She worked at a flower shop, finding it was the only thing that made her happy besides her husband. Bell was a white bear, wearing a white dress with roses on it, white flats, and a real, blood red rose in her hair that never seemed to die, or need water. She also had beautiful blue eyes, and white hair that reached the middle of her back. Sitting atop her head, was a red glitter headband, keeping back any stray bangs that tried to fall onto her face.

_DING!_

The white bear looked behind her, surprised someone had walked into her flower shop. There, walking into the small shop, were three new animals, all of them soaking wet. It was a mother, and two boys. The mother was a panther, wearing a soaked suit, making her look like she worked in a business of some sort, where you sat behind a desk, working from sunrise to dusk. She had violet eyes, and midnight blue tipped ears and tail.

The boy on her left was a gray dingo, wearing a red bandana around his neck. He had neon blue eyes, a white belly, and one white paw. Only his paw was white. His arm was gray.

The boy on the panther's right was a squirrel, his fur a beautiful blue, with matted parts, and had hazel eyes. He wore dog tags, and a military jacket that was a bit too big for him.

"Hello!" Bell greeted, a smile on her face. She quickly grabbed some towels, handing them to the mother. "My name is Bell Ruin! Welcome to Flower Oak!"

"Nice to meet you, Bell. I'm Duststar, and these are my two sons, Vincent and Takeo." Duststar said, pointing to her children. Vincent was the squirrel, and Takeo was the dingo. Both smiled, waving at Bell innocently.

"They're so precious," she said, smiling back at the children. "Is there anything you were looking for?"

"Yes, there was, actually." she said, walking up to the counter, shooing her sons away so they wouldn't bother her and Bell as they talked. Vincent quickly scurried away, Takeo right behind him. They admired the roses and daisies, both arguing over what would look better for the grave.

"Vincent looks so cute in that military jacket." Bell complimented, smiling at the squirrel.

"Yes, he does," Duststar spoke slowly, glancing at her youngest son. "It was his father's. He was shot walking home from work."

"I'm so sorry!" she said, not knowing.

"It's okay. He's in a better place anyways." she replied, acting as though she didn't care.

_CRASH!_

Both females looked at the two boys, seeing Vincent lying on the ground, a vase smashed to pieces by his side, Takeo was curled in a ball, a bee buzzing around him.

"Oh, dear!" Bell said, rushing over to Vincent, and helping him up. "Are you two okay?"

"They are fine." Duststar told the bear with a hiss. Bell, however, ignored her and shooed the bee away from Takeo, the little insect not minding that bear at all.

"I'll pay for the vase, and anything else these two broke." the panther spoke once more, looking around.

"It's quite alright," Bell replied, smiling at her. "Accidents happen. I'll go get some towels to clean this up. Be careful about the glass!"

And with that, Bell disappeared into the back. Duststar glared at her sons, both looking down at their feet.

"W-we're sorry, m-mama. W-we didn't me-mean too!" Vincent spoke, tears in his eyes.

"We were just looking at the flowers to buy for daddy!" Takeo added, tears also forming in his eyes.

"Look at this mess!" Duststar scolded, black claws visible to see. "You're lucky Mrs. Ruin was nice enough to not make me pay!"

The boys stood there, holding back tears.

"You!" she snarled, glaring at Vincent. The squirrel looked at her, hazel eyes filled with terror and fear. "You broke that beautiful vase, that was probably two hundred dollars! She has to replace that, you know! Things aren't free!"

"I didn't mean to! Takeo bumped into me, and I fell!" he replied, trying to defend himself. Duststar glared daggers at her son, before bringing her claws across his face, scratching his cheek. The squirrel fell to the ground, four deep claw marks on his cheek, blood trickling from them. Ignoring her son crying, Duststar turned her attention to Takeo, who was in the corner, curled into a ball. She shook her head, and picked him up by his ear.

"Come on, we're going home!" she growled.

"What about Vincent?" he asked, looking at his little brother, who was holding his cuts.

"He can find his way home! He knows what house number we live in!" she hissed, walking out the door after she left a hundred dollars on the counter for Bell.

A few minutes later, Bell came back out, a bunch of towels on one arm, a broom in her paw, a dustpan in the other, as a black trash-bag was slung over her shoulder.

"Vincent, what happened?" the bear screamed, seeing the squirrel crying on her floor. She quickly put her things down, and picked the boy up, cradling him.

"I..." he trailed off, thinking. "I fell in the glass, and it cut me."

"Oh, you poor boy. Shh, it's okay. I'll go get some things. Just stay here." she said soothingly as she placed the child down. Vincent didn't like lying, but he still loved his mother. He decided he wouldn't tell on her, and decided to keep her, still wanting a mother around.

"KILL IT!" a man shouted at the top of his lungs. Vincent slowly crawled up to the window, looking out. But, he couldn't see anything. Being the curious boy he was, he slowly walked outside. There, standing in a large ground, were lions dressed in military outfits, guns in there paws. He looked around, wondering who they were aiming at.

"FIRE!" the same male shouted. The others did as they were told, and started shooting. Vincent screamed in fear, dropping to the ground, shaking from fear as he listened to the loud gunshots. A few seconds later, strong arms wrapped around him, and he was carried off. He slowly opened his eyes, peaking out. He was now sitting on top of a roof. And there, standing in front of him, smirking down at him, was a fox. It was a very strong looking female. She had orange fur with white tipped tail, paws, and ears, red eyes that showed no fear, and faint scars on the corners of her mouth. She wore a black jacket with red strings, dark blue jeans, black combat boots, and black fingerless gloves.

"Gotta be careful, kid," she said, taking off her jacket and putting it on him, also placing the hood over his head. "It's not safe out here today."

"T-thank you," he said, pulling the jacket closer to him. "What's your name, miss?"

"I'm Grim," she replied, the smirk fading away. "Did those military bastards do that to you?"

Grim crouched down, inspecting the four claw-marks on his cheek. Quickly, Vincent pulled back.

"N-no. I fell i-in glass." he lied. The fox chuckled.

"No you didn't," she spoke, her voice low. "I can tell someone attacked you, so who was it?"

Vincent stayed silent, not wanting to tell her. Sighing, Grim stood up, her tail flicking away the water drops that landed on it.

"I'm going to clear these people away. Stay here, and don't move. When I'm done, I'll take you home." she told him, hopping off of the roof. Vincent quickly crawled over, making sure she was okay. He noticed something on her back. It was a scythe with two blades. One at the top, and one at the bottom, both having jagged blades and stained with blood. Before he knew it, she had grabbed the scythe, and ran into the crowd of military men, slicing away at them. No matter how many bullets they fired, she still killed them, blood staining the cement.

Vincent couldn't watch anymore. He went back to the spot where Grim had put him, curled into a ball, and squeezed his eyes shut. _I bet mama wouldn't scratch her. I bet she would make a nice mama. Just like Bell would._ He thought, trying to ignore the snapping of bones. Soon, footsteps were heard, and he looked up. Smiling down warmly at him was Grim, covered in blood from head to toe.

"They're all gone," she told him, helping him up. "Let's get you home."

"Where to?" Grim asked, making her way down the street, Vincent close by her side.

"68 Nighthill Drive." he told her. The fox smiled, walking down the quiet neighborhood.

"Why were those men trying to hurt you?" Vincent asked, looking up at the older fox, who glared at the ground.

"I'm not normal," she started, paws slowly turning into fists. "I have these special powers, and no one but me likes them. I tried moving here, to Oak City, to make a new start. But someone found out, and sent the military after me. They tried hurting my little brother, Broken, and that set me off. Everyone here is a traitor... except you, right? You won't send any of those bad men after me, would you?"

"Of course not! I like you!" he replied, smiling up at the girl, who smiled back.

"Good boy," she said, patting his head, and looking at the light blue home in front of them. "We're here, kiddie."

"Thank you, Grim." he said, taking off her jacket, and handing it back to her. He then went up to the door, slowly making his way towards the white wood.

"What's your name, kid?" Grim asked, remembering she had never asked.

"Vincent... Vincent Star." he told her, making her smile.

"If you ever need anything, just come find me." she said. A strong gust of wind swept over the two, and Grim faded away. _Was that an angel?_ Vincent wondered, smiling. He then knocked on the door, waiting for his mother to open.

"Took you long enough!" Duststar snarled, throwing her son into the house. "Upstairs! No dinner for you tonight!"

"Y-yes, mommy." Vincent said, tears streaming down his face as he quickly ran up the stairs, and going into the room he and Takeo shared.

"No dinner for you tonight either, huh?" Takeo said, his eyes filled with sadness. Vincent nodded, wiping his tears away. He then got into his bed, laying on his side.

"Don't worry," Takeo's voice came, making the squirrel looking at him. "Mama has to work _all_ day tomorrow! She won't be home until midnight!"

"Yay!" he replied, both brothers smiling at each other.

"Goodnight, Vincent. Sweet dreams." Takeo said, turning off his lamp and going to sleep.

"Goodnight, Takeo. Sweet dreams." Vincent repeated to his brother, also shutting off his lamp, and closing his eyes. One sentence popped into his head.

"_If you ever need anything, just come find me."_

**Grim: Hope you enjoyed that!**

**Broken: Here's there info!**

**Name: Duststar Star**

**Age: 31**

**Gender: Female**

**Animal: Panther (black)**

**Clothing: A black business suit**

**Personality: Nice to other people, mean to her children**

**Likes: Her children away from her, people thinking she's nice, her job, still loves her dead husband (refuses to get remarried)**

**Dislikes: Her children, people knowing the truth, knowing her husband is dead**

**Fears: Losing her job**

**Family: Two sons: Vincent and Takeo**

**Weapons: Her claws**

**Habits: Drinks too many energy drinks**

**Name: Takeo Star**

**Age: 13**

**Gender: Male**

**Animal: Dingo (gray with white belly, and one paw white)**

**Clothing: A red bandana around his neck**

**Personality: Sweet, can easily get angered, easily scared, happy, loyal, helpful**

**Likes: Happy things, his brother being happy, his mother away, nice people**

**Dislikes: sad things, Vincent being hurt, his mother trying to harm them, people who trust his mother more than him**

**Fears: His mother, Vincent getting killed, bumble bees, spiders**

**Family: His mother, Duststar, and his brother, Vincent**

**Weapons: A small pocket knife his father gave him before he died**

**Habits: Talks to his father's picture sometimes**

**Name: Vincent Star**

**Age: 7**

**Gender: Male**

**Animal: Squirrel (beautiful matted blue)**

**Clothing: Dog tags, military jacket that's too big**

**Personality: Easily scared, easy to make sad, loyal, happy**

**Likes: Grim, Takeo, Bell, Broken, music, drawing, reading, eating, rainy days, his mother FAR away from him, friends**

**Dislikes: His mother, being beaten, being yelled at, being alone**

**Fears: His mother killing, starving, Grim turning on him one day, being abandoned **

**Family: His mother, Duststar, and his brother, Takeo**

**Weapons: A small pocket knife (like Takeo's, but it's blue)**

**Habits: Sleeping with music (Grim's fault), cracking his knuckles (Grim's fault), kisses his dog tags for good luck**

**Grim: That's them!**

**Broken: Man, you're going to mess Vincent up.**

**Grim: Just a little!**

**Broken: *sighs* Bye guys! See you soon! Hopefully...**


	2. Run

**Broken: Hey everyone, we're back! Uh, I'm kinda happy, and Grim... well...**

**Grim: I broke up with my boyfriend...**

**Broken: What!**

**Grim: Well, kind of. He started asking about Thursday, we got pissed off at each other and I said 'Fuck you. I'm done!', and... yeah.**

**Broken: Well then.**

**Grim: Before we get this chapter started, I want to say one thing. If you're ever in a relationship, I don't give a fuck how much you love that person. If you know they're cheating on you, dump them. Like, right now! And for those who aren't, I wish you all the best of luck in finding your partner, and wish you a long, and happy life together. For those who are in a relationship, good luck to you too, and make sure to stay loyal to the one you love.**

**Broken: With that said and done, enjoy this chapter!**

_SLAM!_

Vincent opened his eyes, both he and Takeo being woken up by the loud noise of their door slamming shut. But, the squirrel smiled, knowing their mother was away. Takeo too smiled, both getting out of bed. They grabbed the money they had saved up, and left the house. Both boys had gotten money from their father before he passed, and they also worked at the library for a weeks, both wanting to get away from their mother, who didn't mind.

"Come on," Takeo said, wagging his tail. "Let's go get something to eat!"

"Actually," Vincent spoke, looking down the street. "I'm actually going to go see Bell."

"What for?" his brother asked, confused. Wouldn't he want some food?

"I wanna ask her something!" he replied. Takeo shrugged, saying goodbye to his little brother, and heading for the cafe. Vincent too left, heading for Flower Oak.

_**Vincent's P.O.V**_

I opened the door to Flower Oak, seeing Bell behind the counter. She looked at me and gave me a warm smile. Mommy never does that.

"Hello, Vincent!" she said, walking over to me, and giving me a hug.

"Hi, Miss Bell!" I replied, hugging her back, a smile also on my face. "Do you know anyone named Grim?"

"Of course I do! She's my older sister!" she told me. My face lit up.

"Do you know where she is?" I asked. She nodded.

"Yes, I do. She's near the woods. Be careful though. Don't sneak up on her." she said. I nodded, gave her a hug, and left. I wonder what Takeo's doing?

_**Takeo**_

Takeo sat at a table, stuffing his face with whatever he had ordered, wanting to take this food home, and stash it in his room for he and Vincent. He had never tasted anything so good! Their mother usually gave them rotten things, or leftovers from what she ate. But now, Takeo's mouth was watering as he tried the different foods. Everything tasted so amazing!

_**Vincent (still his P.O.V)**_

I shrugged, walking down the street. What's Grim doing by the woods? Is the military chasing her again and she's hiding? Maybe she's taking a walk, and that's relaxing for her?

I looked around, seeing everyone either talking, laughing, or just walking. I then see a mommy with her son. He's laughing, and she's smiling. Why can't mommy be like her? I sigh, and continue to walk down the street. Would Grim adopt me and Takeo?

_**Normal P.O.V**_

Vincent sighed, shoving his paws in the pockets his father's jacket had. His tail was no longer up like it always was. Instead, it was dragging on the ground, the squirrel not caring if it got dirty or not. He could always take a shower before his mother got home.

"Hey," a male voice said. Vincent looked up, seeing a scary sight. "Wasn't that kid with Reaper yesterday?"

"Yeah, he was!" the lion next to him replied, raising his gun, aiming it for Vincent's head. The squirrel let out a shriek of terror, before running off. The two military men chased after him, both firing at his legs and feet.

After a few miles, the two lions had stopped chasing him, but Vincent was still running. His heart was beating in his chest, and he could barely breathe. But, he wanted to make sure they were gone. And after about twenty more steps, Vincent fell to the ground, gasping for air, and wishing he had stopped sooner. The squirrel coughed, his throat dry like a desert. Takeo could run for longer, and not be like this. Vincent had really pushed himself past his limit this time. With one last gasp for air, he closed his eyes, falling onto the cement.

**Grim: Short chapter, but I'm updating right now!**

**Broken: See you guys soon!**


	3. Happy Birthday

Vincent opened his eyes, finding himself in a hotel room. There, sitting on the bed next to his, was a black cat. The feline had black spiky hair, and wore a black t-shirt, blue jeans, and black sneakers. Vincent couldn't see his face.

After a few minutes of laying there, the cat finally looked over at him. He had ocean blue eyes, and a piercing underneath his bottom lip.

"Hey!" the cat said, a smile on his face. His voice was very... unique. "You're up!"

Vincent nodded once, a bit scared of the other male. Who was he? Was he the one who brought him here?

"You okay? I found you passed out in an ally." he said, getting off the bed, and walking over to him.

"Y-yes." Vincent replied, a bit scared. The cat's face fell. Obviously, he didn't like the fact the young squirrel was scared of him.

"Hey," he started softly, putting up his paws. "It's okay. I won't hurt you."

The boy just laid there, allowing the other male to get closer.

"My name's Jimmy. What's yours?" he asked, smiling once more.

"V-Vincent." he stuttered.

"Nice to meet you." he said, holding out his paw. The squirrel shook it, now smiling.

"What were doing all alone, anyways?" Jimmy asked. Both males were walking down the street, going anywhere the sidewalk led them to.

"I was looking for someone." Vincent replied quietly.

"Who?" the cat asked.

"Her name is Grim," he started, looking up at the older boy. "She's a fox. She had orange and white fur, red eyes, and black hair. She helped me yesterday!"

"Grim..." the cat repeated the name, almost as if he knew her. "She wouldn't happen to have scars on the corners of her mouth, would she?"

Vincent thought for a moment, before nodding happily.

"I know her," Jimmy said, smiling a little. "She and I used to go to high school together. I think I saw her by the old well."

"Can we go there, Mister Jimmy?" Vincent asked, smiling up at the feline, who nodded.

"Grim!" Vincent happily hugged the fox, who twitched. She stood there for a few moment, before smiling, and hugging the squirrel.

"Hey, Vincent!" she said, patting his back. The boy let go, still smiling at her.

"I was looking for you, and Mister Jimmy helped me find you!" he said, pointing to the black cat. Both older animals looked at one another. Jimmy smiled at her. Grim seemed to be lost in thought.

"You still owe me that twenty bucks." she said, a smile on her face. The cat's faded.

"You still remember that!" he nearly shouted, surprised the fox had remembered how much money he had owed her back in high school.

"Of course! I remember everyone who owes me money!" she replied, laughing. Jimmy sighed, pulling out his wallet, and giving her a twenty dollar bill. The female happily took it, putting it into her pocket. She then patted Vincent's head, who smiled up at her.

"Thanks for getting him to me." Grim said.

"He's your son?" Jimmy asked, smiling a bit. He never thought of Grim ever being a mother.

"Ha ha, funny!" she replied, laughing at him. "I'm protecting this kid from anyone. I have adopted him as my nephew."

"Why?" Jimmy asked, looking at Vincent, who seemed a bit sad at the girl's words.

"Because I shall never be a mother, and I think he already has one." she replied. The cat shrugged, his tail slightly swaying from side to side.

"It was nice seeing you again," Jimmy spoke, turning to walk away. "Bye, Grim. Bye Vincent."

"Don't think this is our last encounter!" Grim called after him, making the feline look back at her. "I'll see ya later."

With a wink, Grim grabbed Vincent's paw in her own, and walked away.

_**Some Time Later**_

"So," Grim started, both she and Vincent sitting near a lake. "Why were trying to find me?"

"I missed you." he told her, a smile on his face. The fox chuckled.

"Surprising. No one ever misses me." she replied, patting his head. Vincent shrugged, hugging her.

"I like you," he spoke, still smiling. "You're nice to me, you saved me, and you don't beat me!"

"Who beats you?" Grim asked, gritting her teeth, as she drug her sharp claws into the Earth. Vincent quickly shut his mouth, regretting he had said anything. When he didn't reply, Grim grabbed his face, making him look at her.

"Who beats you?" she repeated. Vincent's eyes filled with tears, remembering everything.

"Mommy." he told her quietly. Grim smiled, giving him a hug, allowing him to cry into her jacket.

"It's okay," she cooed into his ear. "I'm right here. I won't let anyone hurt you again."

After a few minutes, Vincent had stopped crying, and the two were now walking down the street.

"Vincent, when's your birthday?" Grim asked, looking down at the boy, who thought for a moment.

"I don't know," he replied, his head down. "Mommy never told me."

"I know when it is." she said, a smile on her face. Vincent looked up at her, surprised.

"You do?" he asked.

"Yep! It's today." she said, holding out a rectangle box. It wasn't wrapped, but it wasn't that had a label on it. Slowly, the boy opened the box, pulling out whatever was inside. Grim smiled as she watched the squirrel admire his new necklace. It was a necklace with a small knife at the end of it. Of course, he couldn't use it in battle. It was just there for looks. Vincent hugged Grim, thanking her for the gift.

"There's one more thing." she said, handing him another box. Vincent now noticed the duffel bag that was slung over her shoulder. Why hadn't he seen it before? Opening the box, he found something he thought he'd never get. There, clenched in his blue paw, was a black switchblade, skulls and fire covering the handle.

"Happy birthday, Vincent." Grim said, hugging the boy. Vincent smiled, hugging her back.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!" he repeatedly said, hugging the fox back.

"You're welcome, kiddie. Now go inside. I'll see you tonight." she told him.

"Tonight?" he repeated, confused. Grim nodded.

"I have a few things to show you. And then, a question." she explained. After that, a strong gust of wind swept over them, just like the yesterday, and Grim faded away. The squirrel smiled, happily skipping inside the house. He went into his room, and hid his things. He also found something in his father's jacket pocket that wasn't there before. It was a twenty dollar bill, and a note. The note read:

_'Hope you enjoyed your gifts. Buy something with the money. I'll be at your window at one in the morning. Don't forget! And bring your knife!_

_~Grim'_

Vincent smiled, putting the note under his pillow and laying down in bed. He kept the money in his pocket, and closed his eyes.

"Vincent, you home?" Vincent's eyes shot open.

"In here, Takeo!" he called to his brother, who ran into the room, a huge smile on his face, and a bag in his white paw.

"I GOTS FOOD!" he said happily. Vincent smiled, hugging his brother.

"Why do you smell like blood cigarette?" Takeo asked, looking at his brother with confused and scared eyes.

"Well..." Vincent tried thinking up of a lie, but couldn't think of one. "I'm sorry. I'll tell you what's been going on."


	4. Goodbye

"She's coming tonight!" Takeo screamed. Vincent told his older brother about everything. He told him about Grim, Bell, Jimmy, and the gifts the fox had gotten him.

"Yes, and I'm going with her!" he replied. Takeo sighed.

"What if she decides to kill you?" he asked. Vincent thought for a moment. "You said it yourself, she killed those military people easily, and didn't care about it!"

"She won't hurt me!" he said, looking up at the dingo. "She's here to help me!"

"Fine, believe whatever you want to. At least eat something." Takeo muttered. Vincent happily ate the food, his mouth watering at the taste of everything.

_**1:00 A.M.**_

Vincent opened his window, Takeo already asleep. The boy had his switchblade in his pocket, along with his new necklace around his neck, and the money also with him. He kissed his father's dog tags for good luck, and jumped out the window. He waited to hit the hard ground, but he didn't. Instead, he fell into Grim's arms, who smiled at him.

"Glad you remembered." she said, putting him on the ground.

"Of course I did!" he replied, smiling back at her. "Where are we going?"

"You'll see." Grim grabbed his paw, and led him into the woods.

After some walking, the two stopped at an entrance into a town. _**'Welcome to Happy Tree Town!' **_was painted on a sign above them. Grim gently tugged at the squirrel's paw, making him walk with her. They roamed the town, the fox telling him what and where everything was.

"Hey, Grim!" a voice called out. Vincent looked, seeing a mint green bear, wearing an army jacket and a beret. "Who's this?"

"This is Vincent," she told the bear. "Vincent, this is my friend, Flippy."

"Nice to meet you!" Flippy spoke, holding out his paw. Vincent happily shook it, smiling at the bear. "You'll like Happy Tree Town! Everyone here is nice!"

Vincent smiled, following Grim after they had said goodbye.

After a few hours, Vincent had met everyone, including Broken, Risky, Yumi, Bluepelt, Bravepaw, Silverpaw, Spitz, Spots, Splendid, and Splendont. The two were now walking around town.

"Vincent! Grim!" a familiar voice came. Both turned around, smiling at the cat who ran towards them.

"Mister Jimmy!" Vincent hugged the feline once he was close. The cat happily hugged back, then hugged Grim.

"I'm staying in Happy Tree Town for a while, before the next tour." Jimmy told them. All three smiled.

"Well, Vincent," Grim started, turning her attention towards the young squirrel. "I got a question. You wanna live with us in Happy Tree Town? Or do you wanna stay in Oak City, and never see us again?"

"Never see you again?" Vincent repeated sadly. Grim nodded.

"I won't be back there ever again. I can't visit you anymore. Broken won't either. Bell's moving here. We won't go back to Oak City." she explained. Vincent looked at Jimmy, who shook his head, already knowing his question.

"I can't," he told the boy, sadness in his voice. "I'm going to spend my time in Happy Tree Town with Grim, then I'm leaving for a while."

Vincent thought for a moment, thinking over Grim's offer. He loved the fox. He loved spending time with her, and how she treated him. But, what about Takeo?

"Can Takeo come too?" he asked. Both tree friends looked at him confused.

"Who's Takeo?" Jimmy asked, tilting his head a bit. Vincent remembered he had never spoke of his older brother. He had only told him about Grim.

"He's my older brother!" he replied. Jimmy looked at Grim, giving her that 'it's up to you' look. Thinking, Grim finally shrugged.

"Only if he wants to." she told him. Vincent jumped up and down happily.

"I'll take you to go ask." Jimmy offered. He said goodbye to Grim, and led the squirrel back to Oak City.

_**Oak City: Vincent's Room**_

"Takeo! Takeo! Wake up!" Vincent said, shaking his older brother awake.

"Ugh... what is it?" he asked, looking at his brother out of one eye.

"I'm moving to Happy Tree Town with Grim and Jimmy, and wanted to know if you wanted to leave too!" he told the dingo, who sat up.

"Happy Tree Town?" the older boy repeated, rubbing his eyes. "You are _not_ moving out of Oak City!"

"Yes I am! And I wanted you to come with me!" he replied. Takeo glared at him.

"I'm not going with you. If mom finds out, she'll kill me, then you!" he hissed. Vincent was hurt at his brother's harsh words, but didn't give in. He was moving and that was that.

"Fine! I'll go by myself! I'm not staying here! Grim will protect me!" Vincent made his way for the window.

"Fine! Let that monster kill you! See if I care!" Takeo laid back down.

"Grim is _not_ a monster! Mother and you are!" he hissed. And with that, Vincent jumped out the window, easily landing on his feet. Jimmy jumped a bit, not expecting the boy to jump down.

"Let's go!" Vincent said, smiling at the cat.

"What about your brother?" he asked.

"He doesn't want to move." he replied. Shrugging, Jimmy led him back to Happy Tree Town.

_**Five Years Later**_

Vincent jumped over a wall, running towards another. GJ quickly followed after him, shouting multiple times to stop running. But, the squirrel didn't listen. He continued to run and hop over things, the German Shepard chasing after him, firing shots that missed him.

Finally losing the only cop in Happy Tree Town, Vincent made his way around town. But, he stopped dead in his tracks, seeing a familiar wolf-like animal stabbing Cuddles. The wolf-like animal, sensing the squirrel's presence, stood up, looking at him dead in the eyes, an evil smile plastered on his face. Vincent's body shook, taking multiple steps back, tears in his eyes. The other male only chuckled, walking towards him. Light shone upon the two, and the squirrel saw the red bandana that was stained with blood.

"T-Takeo..."


End file.
